


Tommy has Two Hands

by GayPhysicsMajor



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPhysicsMajor/pseuds/GayPhysicsMajor
Summary: Tommy is very loving and loves on Gordon and Benrey. You can read this as platonic or romantic however you want to project! Its just them three being happy living together. With a little awkward frenrey moment in there and some established comfortable tomrey
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Benrey & Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Kudos: 41





	1. Hats and animal crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Benrey bro moments

"Mmnmm" benrey hums while absent-mindedly playing on the switch. He leans against Tommy's chest, whos currently fidgeting with his hair. Tommy is really the only one who he let's do this. Tommy is gentle.   
Benrey's hair is something like a mane. It has more volume than should be able to fit in that helmet and is still surprisingly soft. But its hard to tell where his hairline ends and his forehead begins, with that dark shadow always there. But that doesn't seem to bother Tommy much at all. He grew up with benrey for the most part anyway.   
Tommy just runs his hands through Benreys hair and sometimes just rubs portions between his fingers. The texture is soothing for Tommy and the sensation is calming for Benrey. Win win for both parties.  
Suddenly the sensation stops and benrey looks up at Tommy, who seems to have remembered something. Benrey waits a moment for tommy to realize he's staring at him.   
"Oh!I just. I just remembered something Mr Freeman and I found for you a a bit ago!"   
Benrey finally sits up, feeling that cold rush of being not cuddled against Tommy. He's curious now.   
At that tommy hops up excitedly and starts to run down the hall "ill go grab it! Stay, stay here!"   
Benrey can't help but grin as he taps his fingers on the Switch case. Its nice to see Tommy calm and happy, even better than when they were younger. He feels safe right here with him. In their own little world. Being safe  
Pulling benrey out of his small trance is the socked footfalls of a running Tommy who rounds the corner, sliding a bit and gigling. He waves a blue and grey Playstation chullo in the air with excitement.   
"Thought you'd want something since the helmet isn't much use anymore! Its!It's! Super soft " he beams at benrey before tossing the hat at him.   
Stunned for a moment, benrey just holds it in his hands   
"Tommy n feetman care momence? Poggers" benrey pulls the hat on his head, smushing his hair down to a floof poking out from the bottom and into his eyes. He grins and looks at tommy, bright yellow sweet voice floats around the two of them.   
Suddenly Tommy is back on the couch with benrey, face to face. He pushes some of the hair out of his eyes, a focused smile with his tongue sticking out as he does it. Once the hair has been successfully pushed out so Benreys eyes are visible again Tommy grins and leans back against the armrest of the couch with a smile.   
Benrey sits with a dumb little grin on his face, playing with the tassels on the chullo, and looking at Tommy. They sit in comfortable silence other than the hum of inevitable sweetvoice before Benrey asks softly, "hug?"   
He wasn't sure why he felt like that needed to be so quiet. Maybe it was because he hadn't asked for one since the final battle and -that didn't count. But he finally felt comfortable enough to ask again.   
In a split second Tommy is on top of Benrey in a hug. Tommy now has HIS face burried in Benrey's chest and benrey can't help but let out a laugh followed by a cluster of bright sweet voice.   
The two lay on the couch like this for who knows how long. Laughing and making jokes like old times, as benrey tries to cheat his way through animal crossing.


	2. Hot coco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and Tommy make hot coco, Benrey tries it for the first time. :)

"Hey Tommy wanna help me make hot coco?"   
Tommy lifts his head up from Benrey's chest, taking a minute to register Gordon calling from the other room.   
"UH, YAH! COMING MISTER FREEMAN!!"  
Tommy pushes himself up, nearly falling off the couch as he stands. Benrey looks up at him curiously. Tommy beams and motions for benrey to follow as he slides down the hall towards the kitchen in his socks. Benrey follows close behind, curious as to what they're making. 

Gordon wears a soft sweater and smiles warmly at the very excited Tommy who slides in, nearly falling and catching himself on the counter corner.   
Benrey flops down on a nearby chair to watch as gordon holds up a small blue box.   
" got the good brand! AAANND Candy Canes!" Gordon cheers, tossing the box at Tommy, who catches it while laughing.   
"I havent had coco in-in so long"   
Tommy rips the box open and fishes out three packets of mix while gordon grabs the pot to fill it with milk and turns the burner on.   
The kitchen is almost too small for just the three of them, but they're having a good time anyway.   
Gordon leans around Tommy and turns the soft music up a few notches before returning to his spot in the corner.   
He hums along to the music while Tommy stirs the warming liquid. 

The smell of chocolate fills the small space. Tommy dances a little in place, glancing at benrey with an excited grin. Gordon finally looks over at benrey, who is humming along with the music and failing to look like he isn't curious.   
"Ever had hot coco, bro?" Gordon tilts his head a little.   
"Psshhhhshh of course I have!" Benrey accidently spits out a string of green sweetvoice. Then glares at the floating bubbles with betrayal.   
"Green like lime means im lying" Tommy pipes up with a giggle.   
Benrey sticks his tongue out at Tommy and pulls his hood over his eyes.   
"You've NEVER had it before?" Gordon comments as he reaches to grab three mugs from a cabinet. Benrey releases a string of grey sweetvoice and stays under his hood as gordon continues,  
"Well, you're in for a treat then" he hums happily as he slides the mugs over to Tommy.   
The group falls into silence as Tommy tries to pour even amounts into each mug.   
Gordon grabs the old MIT mug and leaves the two winter themed cat mugs for Tommy and Benrey. Tommy moves over to benrey and slides the warm mug into his hands.   
The three wrap their hands around the warm mugs, Tommy immediately drinks his as Gordon sips on his. The two look over at Benrey expectantly.   
"What?" He holds his mug close to his face, just feeling the sweet warmth on his nose.   
Gordon can't help but chuckle as Tommy shoots him a playful "oh shut up" glare.   
"Y' gotta drink it Benny but-" Tommy is cut off by a beep of surprised sweetvoice as benrey waves his hand in front of his mouth.   
"Poison for benrey? Tryna poison your best friend Benrey?" Benrey says with a fake frown.  
"Burn your little tongue there didja?" Gordon says in a mock-benrey voice, chuckling softly.   
"Mleh mleh mleh!" Benrey sticks his burnt tongue out at him before taking another sip of the coco. 

During the exchange Tommy had hopped up on the counter and now sits up taller than Gordon, swinging his feet back and forth. He smiles at the two bickering goofs.   
"Do you like it, at least?" Gordon takes a gulp from his mug. In response Benrey sings a large cluster of orange and yellow sweetvoice, a bit of pink at the edges.   
Gordon glances at Tommy for translation. Tommy exchanges some unreadable look with benrey before talking   
"Thats a yes. Mister freeman! :)"   
Gordon smiles as he glances between the pair.   
Happy hot coco memories


	3. Aliens have nightmares too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is a good person to come to for comfort

Tommy wakes up to the feeling of someone else climbing into his bed.   
"Mmnm bad dream?" Tommy mumbles, still far under his blankets.   
There isn't much of a response other than a barely audible "mhm" followed by the rustling of a blanket.   
Instinctively Tommy rolls over to face benrey, eyes closed sleepily but he smiles in his friend's direction.   
Benrey's eyes are wide open but he blinks slowly seeing Tommy's sleepy grin. Tommy makes grabby hands at benrey, indicating its ok to cuddle. And, of course, benrey snuggles himself right up next to Tommy, leaning his face on Tommy's arm. Tommy shifts as soon as benrey is settled into holding him close to his chest like a big teddy bear.   
Benrey doesn't sleep much still, but the period of dosing is much easier not alone in his room. Some nights he stays wide awake and other, very few and far between nights, Tommy can find benrey fast asleep when he wakes up the next morning.   
Finally settled, Benrey can feel the rhythm of Tommy's breathing and can tune in just the ambient noise in the room. The fan in the corner, the air conditioning rattling. The slight creak in the springs as they shift ever so slightly. And the soft whistle of Tommy's nose as he sleeps.   
This is one of the worse nights, benrey stays up till sunrise just tracing the shape of Tommy's hands around his abdomen and trying to drown out thinking about his nightmare. Because that was all it was. A nightmare and nothing more. Just a brain error that needs patching.   
He stays cuddled facing Tommy's face, refusing to look anywhere in the room. Focused on his friend and how calm he is while he sleeps. His friend who smells like some odd sweet thing. His friend who smells like home.


	4. Christmas morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some early morning freelatta! (This is so short )

Tommy and Gordon sit side by side on the carpet, watching the lit Christmas tree. They both talk quietly about some nonsense. Tommy has a can of soda in front of him and Sunkist laying on his lap. Gordon holds a warm cup of coffee in his hands. They lean on eachothers shoulders.   
"I love just looking at the decorated tree" gordon says, smiling softly.   
"It is sorta nice :)" Tommy goes through a little mental story behind each ornament. Some are filler but others are personalized ornaments the science team all have. He and gordon talk about obscure beyblades.  
Joshie and Benrey are still asleep. It's too early for an excited kid, even on Christmas morning.   
The sun was just rising, gordon knows Joshua will be awake soon. But for now it's just the two early birds. Enjoying the decorations before the whole group gets together for Christmas chaos. It'll be fun, they both know that, but its still very nice enjoying the quiet.   
Gordon leans his head on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy puts his head on top of gordons. Tommy pets Sunkist and takes a sip of his soda. He can hear little footsteps and a door open upstairs. Then hears two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.   
The pair shifts, gordon getting up to greet Joshua, and Tommy staying on the ground with Sunkist.   
Down the stairs comes a very excited joshie, and a tired but grinning Benrey in tow.   
"Merry Christmas buddy!" Gordon scoops up the running Joshua and gives him a hug and obnoxious fake kiss on the forehead before setting him back down.   
Josh runs to grab stockings for the group, setting two for coomer and bubby out in a blank spot. While he does that gordon plants a good morning kiss on benreys head and does the same on Tommy, though they were both up for a while together.   
The group sits together doing stocking things as they wait for coomer and bubby.


End file.
